


Six Fanarts Round Two

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Series: Sparky's Six Fanarts [2]
Category: Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games), Kirby (Video Games), Strider (Video Game), Time Gal (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Six Fanarts, mild body horror, pencil art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Round two of my Six Fanarts pieces.
Series: Sparky's Six Fanarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748527
Kudos: 2





	Six Fanarts Round Two

This time I know four of the six really well, one passingly, and one not at all! _Ecco the Dolphin_ and _Kirby_ are two of my favourite series, I knew Strider Hiryu from _Project X Zone 2_ , and I had never heard of _Time Gal_ before.

Ecco and the Asterite were requested by That Raccon Glider, Helmet requested Reika and possessed King Dedede, and Odai requested Kirby and Strider Hiryu.

Had fun with this one! Good combination of humans and nonhumans, I think.


End file.
